


Следы прошлого

by fandom_Kumys_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018
Summary: Во всём этом обилии следов прошлого Отабека у Юры есть свой любимчик.Автор - khajiitka (ficbook.net/authors/2279345)





	Следы прошлого

Ночь давно и надёжно укрыла каждую поверхность в комнате непроницаемым покрывалом, только тусклое зеленоватое свечение от электронных часов на тумбочке немного разбавляло сумрак вокруг. Но Юра и в темноте прекрасно помнит каждую его линию, каждый отпечаток его прошлого и знает, где нужно коснуться, где невесомо провести пальцами, а где задержаться и надавить, чтобы Отабек задышал вот так, как сейчас: часто, хрипло, тяжело.

Этот рубец под левым соском он получил, когда в детстве учился кататься на велосипеде в каком-то лесу. Налетел колесом на корень, перемахнул через руль и о палую ветку распорол кожу на груди вместе с рубашкой. И ужасно боялся, что мама будет ругать — только новую ведь купили.

А теперь дразнить и теребить это место языком даже увлекательнее, чем сам сосок рядом, потому что так Отабек вздрагивает сильнее, заметнее, потому что всякий раз шумно и с присвистом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, шипит, словно залитые водой угли. Такой открытый и беззащитный, что у самого Юры всё внутри горит и в узел вяжется, но он заставляет себя держаться — это ещё только начало.

Длинный шрам от плеча до подмышки должен помнить героическое спасение двух котят с дерева в парке Монреаля несколько лет назад. Отабек не признаётся, но Юра уверен, что Леруа был там и видел это живьём. Тем чаще тянет раздражать именно это чувствительное местечко, единственный кусочек кожи, который заставляет всегда невозмутимого Отабека терять лицо и напрягаться всем телом, каждой мышцей от невыносимой щекотки, хотя Юра всего лишь «случайно» задевает подушечками пальцев светлую розовую полоску, больше похожую на солнечное тату, чем на реальный шрам. И если сделать это вовремя, то сам Юра окажется стиснут в крепких руках, прижат к этому потрясающему смуглому телу и, как сейчас, отчётливо ощутит проснувшийся под бельём, нервно пульсирующий чужой член.

На подколенной ямке у Отабека тоже есть шрам — однажды на тренировке умудрился упасть так, что напоролся на лезвие собственного же конька. Всё нормально, ничего страшного, успокаивал он Юру тогда по телефону, в скайпе и в чате. А потом оказалось, что часть нервных окончаний всё-таки пострадала, и после долгого лечения и восстановления Отабек признался, что чувствует что-то странное. Как будто ему кто-то перепутал рецепторы, и теперь, дотрагиваясь до кожи в этом месте, он ощущает, как по телу словно пробегает электрический ток. Это не больно, но так странно и жутко, что он больше не закидывает ногу на ногу, когда сидит.

И Юра это хорошо понимает. Когда Отабек касается его, когда вот так нежно и трепетно проводит жаркими ладонями по щекам, по изгибу шеи, по голой груди, спускается ими ниже, к твёрдо стоящему члену, то Юра просто не в силах сопротивляться тому же электричеству, сумасшедшими разрядами прошибающему от позвоночника до кончиков пальцев.

По-прежнему не сводя с него глаз, Юра подхватывает Отабека под коленями, нащупывает на левом короткий рельефный рубец и по очереди надавливает на него всеми четырьмя пальцами. Несильно, достаточно пустить фалангами лёгкую волну, чуть-чуть задеть ногтями, чтобы Отабека тут же выгнуло на подушках мощной дугой, заставило скомкать в кулаках покрывало, откинуть голову и простонать коротко и сдавленно.

Вряд ли Отабек знает, но в этом обилии следов его прошлого у Юры есть свой любимчик — шрам от аппендицита, который появился сравнительно недавно, всего год назад. Тянущийся от правой тазовой косточки наискосок, тонкий и аккуратный шов уже почти совсем рассосался, но Юра ни за что бы не признался Отабеку, как сильно это его угнетает. С каким удовольствием он бы взял нож или иглу — что угодно — и разрезал, расцарапал бы этот шрам обратно. Чтобы он никогда не заживал, чтобы вечно сиял бурым внезапным изъяном на этом идеальном теле, чтобы манящей путеводной нитью указывал бы ему путь туда, вниз: к чёрным жёстким завиткам, к поджавшейся мошонке, к невозможно горячему и почти стальному члену — хоть гвозди им заколачивай.

Это всё слишком для него одного. Слишком откровенно, слишком крышесносно, слишком… вкусно. Даже истончившийся, почти исчезнувший шрам дразнит язык едва заметной неровностью, цепляется шероховатым краем и всё никак не заканчивается. Отабек стонет снова, и Юра буквально языком чувствует поднимающуюся из глубины его живота низкую тугую вибрацию. Облизывается, снова поднимает взгляд — Отабек, как всегда, дышит хрипло и загнанно, прячет лицо в сгибе локтя, а другой рукой осторожно ворошит распущенные Юрины волосы.

Им обоим немного надо. Юра только-только входит во вкус, целуя и облизывая обжигающий губы и пульсирующий член Отабека, даже не успевает вобрать его в рот целиком, как тот вдруг резко дёргает бёдрами навстречу и с глухим стоном кончает, закусив собственную кожу на руке. А затем укладывает Юру рядом с собой, целует глубоко и жадно, сжимая его член в кулаке и доводя его до оргазма в какие-то считанные секунды.

Через пару минут Юру так размазывает по кровати навалившейся расслабленностью и дрёмой, что в голове гудит от блаженной абсолютной пустоты. Он прижимается к тёплому боку Отабека, лениво поглаживая его шрам на груди, и уже почти засыпает, когда вдруг краем ускользающего сознания выхватывает нечто необычное, что-то, чего не замечал раньше: Отабек трётся носом и легко целует его локоть, вернее, расцветший на нём сине-зелёный синяк, который Юра заработал вчера на тренировке неудачным приземлением.

Так может, всё-таки стоит намекнуть ему про любимый шрам?


End file.
